1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that uses an electrophoretic display device, and to a control method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, and particularly in small electronic devices, that receive radio frequency signals, signals from electronic circuits are a latent source of noise for the receiver because the receiver and the electronic circuits are integrated in a confined space. As a result, methods of enabling reception with good sensitivity by stopping the electronic circuits in order to suppress noise output have been proposed. For example, the radio-controlled timepiece taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-109016 relates to a radio-controlled timepiece that can reduce the effect of noise from a liquid crystal display (LCD) device when receiving RF signals. As a result, the effect of noise on reception sensitivity can be reduced by receiving RF signals only during dark or nighttime conditions when turning the LCD device off is not a problem.
With the radio-controlled timepiece taught in JP-A-2004-109016, however, the LCD screen never functions as a display unit during signal reception because the LCD device is turned off. The conditions suitable for receiving RF signals are therefore limited to when it is dark. However, if the time displayed by the radio-controlled timepiece is incorrect, it is commonly desirable to manually receive the RF time signal during normal daylight conditions. If the radio-controlled timepiece taught in JP-A-2004-109016 is used this way, the user may think that the radio-controlled timepiece has malfunctioned even though signals are actually being received.